The Sun
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] Meyrin opens up to Luna about what she felt for the sun that she flew close to.“I never stood a chance… Onesama. Not even a small chance. He doesn’t wear his ORB Uniform because of it’s high rank.” Slight AC, major sibling relationship bet. L


**A/N: **I'm back with a fic, though, only for a short while since my schedule is full… Gomen… Though, I hope you guys will enjoy the fic! And please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

**NOTE:**IT'S _**NOT**_ YURI OR INCEST, BUT IF YOU DO SQUINT A BIT, YOU MIGHT THINK SO.

"**The Sun"**

"One-sama…"

"Meyrin? Are you okay?" Luna stops in front of her sister with a worried frown, seeing the sadness in her sister's eyes. "Aren't you happy that the war is at an end?"

Meyrin tore her sad gaze from her sister and back to the ocean. "Yes, I am happy that the war is over. Now, we can live in peace."

Luna sighed and walked beside her sister, staring at the blue water. "Is this about… Athrun?"

Meyrin felt as if a knife was thrust upon her heart at the mention of his name. She didn't reply, but looked down and Luna knew she was right.

"Meyrin… If you had really wanted to stay with him, then, why didn't you?" Luna asks in confusion. She turns her head but sees Meyrin in the verge of tears. "Meyrin…"

"I never stood a chance… One-sama." Meyrin said, holding back her sobs. "Not even a small chance. He had the choice to remain with ZAFT or to re-join ORB. He chose ORB over his nation's force, ZAFT. He doesn't wear his ORB Uniform because of it's high rank."

Luna looked at Meyrin with sad eyes. She had never known Meyrin had fallen that deep for the green-eyed coordinator. She had thought that it was puppy love, that it would die soon. The thought of Meyrin falling this deep never crossed her mind at all.

"He re-enlisted in ZAFT because he thought it would help ORB. One-sama, no matter what his actions were, his intentions were all for ORB." Meyrin continued with sadness in her voice. "He would soon give up his life than to betray ORB, I heard Kira and Lacus talk about it. That's what they said…"

Luna's lips stayed shut, though, she wanted to say something. Anything. As long as it could ease her sister's pain. She hated seeing her sister like this, but she could do nothing about it. She couldn't force the other people just for the selfish reason that her sister would have happiness.

"Even if I would stay by his side, I can't get _near _him. I can only take care of him. She spoke as if she owned him, she had entrusted his care to me… She said: _Take care of him. I'm not able to ascend to the moon with all of you, so, please, take care of him for me. _I was scared. I didn't need to be told, I could see it clearly. She owned him, whether she knew it or not. And he owned her, no matter who she marries, he still owns her."

Luna balls her hand into a fist as a tear fell from Meyrin's eye. Meyrin quickly wipes the tear with her sleeve and continued, "Do you remember Icarus?"

"Icarus?" Luna repeated the name, "Yes, I do."

"Icarus and his father, Daedelus, were imprisoned. So, Daedelus makes waxed wings so that they may fly away from prison. However, during their escape, Icarus flies too close to the sun making his wings melt, thus, he died." Meyrin stated as if she read and memorized it from a book.

"I am Icarus," Meyrin states a few minutes later. "He is the sun. I flew too close to the sun and I'm falling down to the ground as did Icarus. Being close to the sun is painful, yet it feels nice to be with something so beautiful. The sun has melted my wings from the start, One-sama. And I didn't notice it because I was amazed by the sun's beauty."

Tears fell to the ground like rain, Meyrin had broken down. She was falling and knew she had lost all hope. Kneeling down on the floor to cry because she could do nothing else.

"But…" Luna said suddenly making Meyrin jerk and stop crying, "Whenever someone falls, there is always someone else who will do the catching, Meyrin."

Luna held her hand forward for Meyrin to hold. Meyrin stared at the hand and held onto it as Luna helped her up on her feet.

"Who will catch me, One-sama?" Meyrin asked with a sob as she came face-to-face with Luna.

Luna smiled warmly at her sister, "I will catch you, Meyrin, I will."

**THE END**

**A/N: **A lot of you are mostly likely fed up with me for not updating for a long time, and I'm really sorry for that. It's just that I'm so busy and all that. There's school pressure and family pressure. So, please be patient. I'm still writing fics, though, I have little time for that. But, please, wait.

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Baby Project**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Cagalli's Birthday Present**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**French Bread**_, _**He Dares To Cheat**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Kira Knows**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Love IS Stupid**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
